hip_hop_musicfandomcom-20200215-history
All Eyez on Me
All Eyez on Me is the fourth studio album by American rapper Tupac Shakur, released in 1996 on Death Row Records. The album was recorded in a span of two weeks following Shakur's release from jail a few days prior. The songs on All Eyez on Me are, generally, unapologetic celebrations of living the "thug life", a definite move away from the social and political consciousness of his last three solo albums. The album features guest appearances from 2Pac's regular collaborators, such as the Outlawz and former-Thug Life members, as well as Dr. Dre, Snoop Dogg, Tha Dogg Pound, Nate Dogg, George Clinton, Rappin' 4-Tay, Method Man and Redman, among others. All Eyez on Me made history as the first double-full-length hip-hop solo studio album released. It was issued on two compact discs and four LPs. Chart-wise, it was the second album from 2Pac to hit number-one on both the Billboard 200 and the Top R&B/Hip-Hop Albums charts. It sold 566,000 copies in the first week of its release, and was charted on the top 100 with the top one-week SoundScan sales since 1991. The album featured the Billboard Hot 100 number one singles "How Do U Want It" "California Love". It featured six singles in total, the most of any of Shakur's albums. The album is frequently recognised as one of the crowning achievements of 1990s hip hop music. It was certified 5x Platinum just two months after its release, and later certified 9x Platinum in 1998. It has sold 11,000,000 copies in the US as of 2019. Because it is a double disc, the RIAA counts each album sold as two units. Track listing Disc One Notes *Track 2 features additional vocals performed by Nate Dogg and Snoop Doggy Dogg. *Track 9 features background vocals performed by Stacey Smallie. *Track 12 features keyboards performed by Sean "Barney Rubble" Thomas, percussion performed by Carl "Butch" Small, talk box performed by Roger Troutman, and background vocals performed by Barbara Wilson, Danette Williams and Dorothy Coleman. *Track 14 features background vocals performed by Danny Boy. Disc Two Notes *Track 1 features additional vocals performed by George Clinton. *Track 8 features background vocals performed by Natasha Walker. *Track 9 features background vocals performed by Puff Johnson and Ebony. *Track 13 features background vocals performed by Danny Boy. Credits Disc one *Engineer: Dave Aron (track 1, 5-7, 11, 13, 14), Rick Clifford (track 2, 3, 9, 10), Tommy D (track 4), Tom Daugherty (track 7), Carlos Warlick (track 8), Alvin McGill (track 10), Keston E. Wright (track 12) *Engineer (assistant): Alvin McGill (track 1-3, 5-7, 9, 11, 13, 14), Mike Geiser (track 8) *Production (assistant): Larry Chatman (track 12) *Mixed by: David Blake (track 1-4, 6, 8, 10, 13, 14), Carlos Warlick (track 1, 3, 4, 8, 10, 13), Dave Aron (track 5, 7, 9, 11), Johnny "J" (track 5, 9), DeVante Swing (track 7), Mike Mosley (track 11) *Mastered by: Brian "Big Bass" Gardner Disc two *Engineer: Rick Clifford (track 2-11), Alvin McGill (track 6), Troy Staton (track 11), Dave Aron (track 12, 13) *Engineer (assistant): Alvin McGill (track 2-13), Patric Shevelin (track 8, 11) *Production (assistant): Larry Chatman (track 1) *Mixed by: Dave Aron (track 2-8, 10-13), Johnny "J" (track 3, 4, 6-8, 10, 11), DJ Pooh (track 5), Carlos Warlick (track 9), David Blake (track 9), Mike Mosley (track 12), QD3 (track 13) *Mastered by: Brian "Big Bass" Gardner General *Photography: Ken Nahoum/Edge Films *Styling: Barbara Warren Album liner notes Thank 2 All my komradz in every borough of every city of every state. Thanx to the ghetto Starz and future thug kingz & queenz. Money over bytches. (Note: SOME OF U NIGGAZ IZ BYTCHES 2) One love to Death Row, Interscope, Momz and the whole fam! Zinga and Mani-my jewelz to come! And 2 my unborn kidz... ONLY GOD CAN JUDGE ME! FREE Mutula Shakur, Geronimo Pratt, Mumia Abu Jamal, Sekon Odiaga - and all Politikal Prisonerz Thanx to all the homies in Clinton who kept it real! U know who U R !! Certifications Category:1996 albums Category:Tupac Shakur albums Category:West Coast hip hop albums Category:Death Row Records albums Category:Albums produced by Daz Dillinger Category:Albums produced by Dr. Dre Category:Albums produced by DJ Pooh Category:Albums produced by DJ Quik Category:Albums produced by Johnny "J" Category:Albums produced by Quincy Jones III Category:Albums produced by Rick Rock Category:Albums produced by Mike Mosley Category:Billboard 200 number-one albums Category:G-Funk albums